In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,840, and pending application Ser. No. 896,884, Apr. 17, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,313 there are shown devices for automatically supplying thread to the bobbin of a sewing machine wherein the thread is drawn from a bulk source by a thread feed tube and delivered thereby to the bobbin for winding of a predetermined length of thread upon the bobbin. This invention is designed to accomplish the same operation by means of different mechanisms comprised of a lesser number of component parts, thus reducing the initial cost, reducing maintenance costs, simplifying adjustment for a particular operation and especially designed to supply thread to a sewing machine wherein the bobbin is disposed to rotate about a vertical axis.